Journal of a hotel manager
by Setus
Summary: This is a five star hotel. And what do you expect? Of course it’s good service, comfy beds, delicious food and great rooms. And managing such a hotel can be trouble, especially when this group of people wearing black and white walked in. This is my story.
1. Take 1

**Journal of a Hotel Manager**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, whatsoever way, except for the particular Hotel Manager and her entries. and i would like to say that this story's idea is taken from somewhere. although i would like to credit the original author of this idea, there isn't a name which i can properly disclaim to, so to this 'unknown' author, the idea belongs to you originally.

* * *

This is a five star hotel. And what do you expect? Of course it's good service, comfy beds, delicious food and great rooms. And managing such a hotel can be trouble. This is my story.

* * *

What a day, here I am walking around the lobby of the hotel, making sure everything is in place and the staff are friendly and that the people are satisfied and … 

Hey! That was not my fault! The chair was perfectly fine until you came! You big fat tub of lard! Whatever, fine, go ahead and talk to my boss, be my guest. See if I care. Oops, got off track. Anyway.

I had this twitching of my right eye bag. My grandma told me before that when the twitching of your right eye bag is a sign that something bad is going to happen. And before I could think further, the magnificent glass doors of my hotel opened to welcome horror. Yes horror. Why? That's because everyone in this group of people is wearing black robes… and a white sort of vest… Well, that's kind of odd, because I don't see people dressed like that nowadays. Hmm…

Oh! Look! That guy is so cool! My god, he had long hair, somewhere over the shoulders with this cool-looking headgear… Oh my god! And he looks so cool, the way he had that unconcerned expression on his face!

Hey! There's another one who has long white hair. Wow! This one looks so cheery. Seems like a really nice guy.

Oh look! Oh my god that lady is so elegant! Well unique hairstyle… braids down her front. She looks so graceful…

Hey wait! What are you doing with

* * *

You will not believe it! These people look great, and weird, but they are trouble… Room 1 

This, uh, old man, wanted a room that is convenient. So we got him the room nearest to the facilities of the hotel, the restaurant, and the garden, the hot springs… And guess what! He started to call for room service every 3 minutes! Well at first I didn't know about it, but when I start to see the staff ranging to those from the restaurant to laundry department taking lift now and then… creepy… He has legs right? And that he actually walked into the hotel, leading a group of people? So what, now he's too tired to move? This could be trouble… and talk about the opportunity cost that's involved! Anyway I asked the people to just give him what he want so business can go on, life goes on. Well, that was what I thought, until when one of my employees came and ask me if it's possible, or rather can we bring in a…

Room 2 

Fine. That was room 1. Oh, room two. It makes me wonder who is in there. Is it one person or a herd of buffalos? I walked past her room and I heard all the banging and the 'HA' 'URGH' 'ARGH'… and at one point something hit the door that I was listening to… So I knocked on the door to ask what happen. Then this woman, well she's shorter than me. Anyway she said nothing is wrong and slammed the door in my face… Talk about attitude… Just before she slammed the door, I caught sight of the state of the room… and I said to myself, we are going to make her pay for it… literately, and most probably fugitively. Well, hope she realizes that she's in a FIVE-star hotel, and things here are of highest quality, and that means of high value. And these things come at a high price…

Room 3 

Uh… spare me… this one have a real creep in there. This guy, from the moment he came in to the hotel, he had been smiling and smiling, grinning and grinning. You know how sometimes it gives you the shivers if someone were to keep smiling and grinning, it makes you wonder if he dropped a scorpion down your back or put a time bomb in your pocket or something… I walked past his room and he suddenly opened the door. Well, of course it freaked me out! It's like walking down an empty street and someone jumps out behind you yelling 'BOO'. Then he asked if I knew if I knew where the occupant of room 5 was. Well of course I don't! What am I, a computer that tells you everything when you key in input? But of course I can't say that… so I politely apologized. Then he asked if I know if he can borrow some kind of private room where it's private and no one else expected visitors… Oh. My. God. What is this, some sort of whacked out conspiracy? I was starting to panic. What if he is some terrorist who's going to bomb the entire hotel? And who's the one in room 5? Is he some sort of accomplice? This could be serious! I mean what if I die? What if my boss dies? What if my colleagues die? Ok, I'm determined to find out.

Room 4 

Remember that elegant lady I mentioned with the braids down her front? Well she lives in this room. Hmm… just like how her attire and posture speaks, she's one of the more peaceful occupants of the hotel among the rest, like real. I must wonder if she's kind of a doctor or something… she asked for room service once, and requested for us to clean the room. It's kind of weird, because I remembered the people cleaned her room before she came. Well, since it's the customer who requested it, might as well get it over and done with, so she'll stay comfortably. We, after all, pride ourselves with service! So they went, cleaned up the place, and so on and so forth. Anyway so I saw the guys came back so I thought it'd be another day for them. Then came the real treat… the phone rang again, another room service for us and then… it was she, again. Said something about the toilet not being sterilized or something. So the guys went again, and back. Well, they came back and complaint about having it done the previous time… so I sort of calmed them down, you know, being a nice and kind manager. I got them some coffee and they were about to drink when we heard ringing, from the phone. And well, guess who…

Room 5 

Well I did say I want to look into who the occupant of this room is, after being crept out by Mr. Ominous Smile. So I stopped outside his door, and was about to put my ear to the door… Hey, I know that's not what I'm supposed to do, and it's not right, but he could be a terrorist or mass murderer right? And I'm doing this little sinuous act for the greater good! Anyway so I was about to put my ear to the door, then I heard something… some cracking and then something that resembles a tornado in the room. Then out of a sudden I felt a great amount of pressure that was pressing against me! Oh My God! I'm going to die! Walls closing in around me! Can't breathe! Can't breathe! I need to go rest! Bye!

Room 6 

So I went back to rest and then curiosity, I came back to check out the other occupants. Ooh! It's that cool guy I mentioned earlier! The one with the long hair and headgear! Oh my god! Anyway, his room is rather quiet. I mean, compared to the rest, his is absolutely silent. Well I was kind of disappointed, you know, no story coming out from his room. So I was walking away, then suddenly I heard the door of his room opening. Oh my god he's coming out! I made a run towards the stairs and hid behind the door. Yes! It's him! Oh look! He's going towards the lift! By heavens his actions looked like he's from a noble family, so graceful, so elegant. Ah, let's see where he's going. First floor. Hmm… let's follow him! Yes, he's heading towards the garden. I know we have a great garden, with great flowers and… ARHG!!!! Oh Gosh! Look at that! Oh my god! Who would ever know that the petals of the Sakura tree we had go so well with his image! Oh my god!!!

Room 7 

Ok, this one, we had a little trouble at first regarding his identity. I mean he came in with this gigantic mask or hood or whatever you call that, and well, we need to know who's in our hotel and who's not right? So we actually had to ask the leader who that was. Then the old man smiled and said, 'he's one of us'. Ok, fine, he's one of you, now what? Then the receptionist asked what kind of room would he like. And guess what? He asked for a king-sized bed!!!!! All right, I supposed we could give that to you. Well, I thought that was the end of it, but was that the case? No. He called up room service after a while, requesting food. Ok, our guy told him of the menu, and he actually cut him off. The guest wanted something that had the people of the restaurant come running to me. He actually asked for meat. All meat and no vegetables, and possibly half cooked or raw…

Room 8 

This one? Oh I remembered. He was the rather the striking one among the rest, and the reason for that, was because he was wearing a pink overcoat. Well, somehow I don't know what to say about his fashion sense. Personally I have nothing against pink, but when I saw him in that pink overcoat, with flower prints, I made a mental note about guys with such fashion sense. I remembered he was the first to reach the reception, and leaned over the counter talking to my receptionist. I saw her pull back and plastered a reluctant smile to welcome him. Ok, this one, conclusion, playboy. Need I say more? The rest it's pretty obvious, I could predict what can happen during his stay. And guess what? I was darn right. Just a few hours I had 4 complaints from the other occupants, 3 complaints from room service department, all female, regardless of age, 2 complaints from the restaurant, and 1 complaint from myself. 4 complaints from the other occupants, why? That's because they were being 'harassed' by this occupant, literately. 3 complaints from room service department, why? That's because this occupant was also harassing them, over the phone. 2 complaints from the restaurant, why? They are out of wine, because this occupant finished them all. 1 complaint from me, why? BECAUSE I'M GETTING A LOT OF COMPLAINTS!!!!

Room 9 

Well, this one, I must say he's pretty good, considering him being visually handicapped. He could easily make his way around the place. He knows where the lift is, he know where his room is. Ok, it looks fine on the surface. But have you considered why he knows what is where and who is where? It seems to me that he actually visited this place before… creepy. Anyway we actually put him next to the lift, so that he could get around easier. And wow! He declined. That is of course after he found out where his room was. He came down to the reception, and asked for a room transfer; reason being beside the lift is too noisy. Ok, fine, we get it done, shifted him to somewhere where it's close to the lift, but not beside it. Then he came down again, and asked for a change again, saying the next door is too noisy. Well, we get it; you want a room, which is absolutely quiet. So we did so, but the only room that is so quiet is right next to the stairs, which is at the end of the corridor. We told him that, and he said thank you. So I looked at my receptionist, who gave me a weird look, and gave him the room. Fine, if you want a quiet room, so is it. Just don't come back with broken bones or fractured face because… well, never mind.

Room 10 

Oh, this one has a cutie in it, a little boy with white hair, looks nice, but with a stern face. Well, we actually wanted him to share a room with someone else, so that someone can take care of him or something. Then he said with a deep low voice that he is of equal status with the previous occupants and demand a room of his own. Well, he looks sort of dangerous so we did so, I mean never judge a book by it's cover right? He went into his room and we never hear a sound coming from there. That was until… I saw a van of courier services parking outside our hotel. So I went and asked what is that. Then the person told me he's from Candy Empire, saying that someone asked for this to be sent here. And that 'this' was a gigantic parcel where at first I thought who ordered a ton of salmon or something. Then when the receptionist checked for the name, it was for the occupant of Room 10. Never judge a book by its cover? Right…

Room 11 

At first glance, I told myself this guy is trouble. Those spiky hairs, tattered coat, big figure… and then the sword at his belt, everything spelt the word 'trouble'. There's this little girl who was like 5 times smaller than him perching on his shoulder. Well, this little girl is cute, and the combination of this guy and her is really weird, just like the way the pink coat of occupant of Room 8… Anyway, there's nothing really bad about that, because my mentor once told me that the more trouble-looking person, the less dangerous he is. Somehow this phrase was a kind of ridiculous when you first hear it… but compared to the two more un-dangerous occupants of room 3 and 5… I'm starting to believe my mentor. Anyway, it was next day when my colleagues told me this. They said there was a guest here who was lost for 35 times, of it, 19 times was for the wrong floor, and 16 times was for the wrong room… well, this occupant sort of terrorized the other occupants so I decided to look it up. And guess what I found, it was this great big guy with the small little girl on his shoulder who was the 'terrorist' so to speak… and apparently he didn't have a very good sense of direction…

Room 12 

Well, we had to call in the police after much of a fiasco with this one. My first impression of this occupant was bad, why? That's because he had a black face with weird ears and hat. And this white bony fingers of which one has a rather long nail. Anyway, the reason why we had to call the police was that we had several reports of missing occupants from the other rooms. So at first we told the family and friends of this missing-in-action people to calm down and look for them perhaps outside the hotel. But when things start to get out of hand, such as explosions coming from the room this black and white guy was in, we decided to take action. So we knocked on his door, and a young girl with a blank look came and answered the door. Oh, I heard she was the daughter of the guy so I asked her what was going on in the room, and then before she could answer, the door slammed in my face. I looked at my colleagues and we decided to call the police. So we waited for them to come, who broke down my precious door, and went in. Well at first I thought I had entered another dimension, because this is absolutely not my hotel room. THIS IS A RESEARCH LAB!!! And look who's here? All the missing people… GRRR!!!! I had enough…

Room 13 

Oh, this is the long white hair guy's room. Well, apparently under the cheery mask was a weak body… we actually had to bring paramedics in for a few times. He had fever for 4 times, vomited for 5 times, coughed up blood for 6 times, and fainted for 7 times. The occupant of Room 4 was trying her best to help him. And we thought it might be better to get professional help. So we called up the hospital and this and that. He refused to go to hospital, no matter what. So in the end, we had the paramedics leave some people here to tend to him when the time comes, and of course, at their own bill, not ours.

Anyway, the above is an account of my escapade at the hotel. Well I thought my troubles were over, you know when they leave. And who would ever expect, who would ever know, that the next day, there was another group of people, dressed in black, something similar to those who came the day before, walked into our hotel…


	2. Take 2

Journal of a hotel manager Take 2

Disclaimer: Do i look like i own anything here? No? good.

A/N so i'm back for another round! Have fun, i apologise for the wordy chapters and well, boring intro...

* * *

So I reported to work, with a horrible twitching of my right eyelid. I wondered how bad can today get, I mean we all know what's going to happen today since we already saw the 'preview' of misfortune with the mysterious group of people who came to stay at our hotel right? Well, so I walked into the lobby again, just like the other day, and then I saw the doors of my hotel open, and with the familiar gush of wind…

Well, see, another group of people came today, and this group is somewhat similar to the previous one, except that they didn't wear the white vest and looked more, uh, normal. As far as my mentor says 'looks can be deceiving', I decided to believe him this time.

* * *

Room 21

Well, this one had a gentleman in there. Seldom talks, never acts. He looks like a fencer of some sort. Anyway, my curiosity was too great to bear so I went for another round to check things out. I passed by his room, hmm… no sound. So I left, relaxing and thinking this might not be as bad as I thought. Well, who knew when the guys went for room service to clean up the place, someone came to look for me. Apparently, they didn't know what to do. I went down, and saw for myself some things which you don't see everyday, not even for a hotel manager like me…

Anyway, we actually went to the leader, which is the old man in Room 1 who came the day before, and told him to pay for the damages. A thousand holes in the room ought to keep the workers busy, and hopefully burn a big hole in the leader's pocket.

Room 22

Hmm… this one was the standing out one in the group, because of his gigantic size, and perhaps the reason for the gigantic size is due to his appetite. Apparently he hasn't stop eating ever since he stepped into the hotel. Well I saw him clutching a bag of, I don't know what that is but it's food, because he was busy digging into the bag and stuffing it in his big mouth. Oh, and he left a lot of crumbs as he made his way around the place so there was this conscientious cleaner who was trailing him as he ate and walked.

Anyway, I foresaw the event that's going to happen, according to the recent episodes, and true enough, the nightmare came. The phone was ringing off the hook and it appears to be coming from one room, Room 22. So I went to check it out, but before I reach the counter I saw my chef running out of his restaurant, clutching a ladle in one hand and a knife in the other. Well, at first I thought he was going to clonk my head and poke me with the knife, because he went nuts and is going to kill me. Then I heard him screaming about something, which I made out to be 'we are out of food', or something along those lines.

Ok, that was from the left. Then out of a sudden from my right, the room service receptionist came running to report that there is a stream of calls from room 22 requesting for food. So that made sense. That's why we are out of food. And that's why I was nearly killed. Which ever it was, I went down to the room myself, hopefully to get to some agreement, with my two employees behind me. Who knew, that when I pressed the doorbell for the thousandth time, we heard a loud snore through the door… At that point of time, I wish the hotel would just explode so I can go home and rest.

Room 23 

Well, this one, I've really got nothing to say, literately. I mean, half of his face is covered, seldom makes conversation, always wears that timid look, what can we expect from him? Though he was on rather good terms with the occupants of room 25 and 26. Hmm… how should I say it, it's like he's someone for the occupant of room 26 to bully, and has a crush on the one in room 25. Oh and also quite afraid of the occupant of room 30. He's kind of weird, but at least he doesn't go around giving trouble to the room service people or terrorizing people.

Room 24

Oh, this lady is well mannered, you know, the usual soft spoken, pretty, and nice, wife-material apparently. So we don't really expect much to come out from here, especially after we saw the smaller-scale-damage from room 23. That's good news right?

No. Apparently she was taking a nap when I was doing my patrol, you know, curiosity, check things out, etc. I know she was taking a nap because suddenly I heard her scream something, then the sound of bed covers shuffling. Well, I didn't know you could have nightmares during naps. But after this entire period I've grown to accept that anything can happen in this world. So life goes on.

Anyway I came back to work the next day, and who knew, I got a very angry, frustrated colleague down at the office. So I asked him what happen, because I saw his hair was messed up, eyes were lined with red and the ragged state of his clothes. And then I learnt that there's several complaints coming from near Room 14 during the night as they were woken up by, well, screaming, and the sound of pacing. Uh, wow, looks like the occupant of Room 24 gets frequent nightmares… wonder what she did during the day…

Room 25

As I mentioned earlier, the occupant of room 23 looks like he has a crush on this girl here. But as I far as I can see, she isn't reciprocating the, uh, love. She seemed to have a strong friendship with the occupant of room 10, you know the little kid. Oops sorry, the uh, well, guy with the short white hair. Anyway, she also seems to like the occupant of Room 5. Why do I know, that's because I found her CAMPING outside room 5! You know this is really getting out of hand. What is this? Love, uh, not triangle. Love Square! That's it. Well, I don't really want to poke into their business because it's our job to keep our customers privacy a secret. So whatever is going on here, let's not dig into it, I don't want to give myself more trouble…

Room 26

Ha! This one, I must say, gave me the impression of a monkey, a big, red monkey. Anyway he's some sort of with the occupant of room 23 and 25, like good friends. But my notion of it is that the one in room 23 is someone for him to bully, and the one in room 25 is for him to pick on. Never mind. And mind you, he's kind of rough, you know, the way he talks, reminds me of a gangster. Well once I saw him and the occupant of Room 23, uh, wrestling? And he and the occupant of room 25, uh, sparing? To me, it's like looking at good friends from a long time ago having fun, nothing to worry about. Was I right? No! They may be old friends, yes, but the extend is too great. See how he extends his 'brotherly' attitude to our hotel staff members. To date I have 7 cases of broken arms, 6 cases of broken legs and 5 cases of fractured necks. Am I supposed to call the police or what?

Room 27

Ok, this one is a little bit fine, considering the middle-aged look on his face. At first we were weary of him, because of the shades he wore, couldn't be slacking off our duty to safeguard our guests and staff from the threat of terrorism right? Right. But after a while, we realize our 'terror' from this 'terrorist' was actually harmless, but to the extent that it's terrifying. Why, because he loves to show off. Apparently he would show off his sparing skills to passer-bys. Well, yeah, he looks cool, swinging his short knife with one hand, and then taking off a side of his robe to show off his tattoo. Right, that's where the scary part is because the tattoo is actually a fortune kitty. Note that I used the word kitty instead of cat. That's because the tattoo was somewhat in cartoon form, you know, cute and cuddly, eyes like slits and big wide grin. What would you do if you were I, as in us? Say that the tattoo is cool? Or say 'sorry I got to go'? If you chose the second one, I guarantee you'll be late for your date with your girlfriend or boyfriend.

Room 28 

Well, this one had a lady. She reminds me very much of my secretary. Why, because she had that stern, office look, and carrying a big book that goes well with the title. I should say I thank the Almighty one for bringing her here. Why, because it seems that the harassment of ladies in the hotel ceased the moment she settled in. But I must say that my operators were having a little problem there because there seemed to be strings of phone calls from room 8 to room 28. Ok, how am I supposed to conclude this? Could it be she's his secretary? Well, that's true to some extent, because I found her reporting to him once in a while. But then I saw things getting a little out of hand. 'Out of hand' meaning more than reporting. I was passing by room 8, because I had to go handle room 10, somehow I had 3 Candy Empire trucks outside of my hotel… Anyway, as I was saying I was passing by the room, and guess what I heard? I heard a sweet-talking voice coming out from the room, apparently he was calling her name, I assume… well, and at that point goose bumps are starting to form so I made my getaway… I believe the 3 Candy Empire trucks which are causing a traffic jam is more important than that, uh, 'sweet-talking' at the moment…

Room 29

What should I say? There's a hunk in this one? Well, that's true to some extent, but there's something weird about his appearance. For once, what's that three lines on his face? Scars? And what's with the 6 and the 9? Or is it some pattern instead of numbers. Well, whatever. Although, there are several impressions I get from his interactions with the others, like a special liking for the occupant of 30 (well, for this, I guess it's hard for guys not to have a crush on her), buddies with occupants of room 23, 25 and 26, and as usual, doesn't talk much, doesn't act much. Nothing much, and that was until that evening…

I received a call from room service, saying that they ran out of wine and beer again. I thought it was room 8 again, but as usual, I'm so wrong. It appears that the people who have decided to consume my precious alcohol are in the bar, resulting in the shortage of alcohol for other rooms. And when I went down there, I saw the occupant of room 23, naked, occupant of room 26, giving toasts and occupant of room 29, cheering with the occupant of room 26.

I can accept the toasts and cheers, but the nakedness of the occupant of room 23 is what's violating the laws. So I had to get security… and seriously, you don't want to know what happened next.

Room 30

Oh, this one. I have to say she's earned the envious and jealous stares of many of our people, staff and guests alike. Why, because of the devilish body she has. I caught some of my employees staring at her, presumably having abandoned their posts, and several middle-aged uncles drooling at her. Though so, we don't have to worry hearing harassment calls from her because we witnessed a showcase of her ability to fight off leaches and perverts. But that was not the end of our troubles. It seems like she, just like any other women, loves to shop. Shopping. And within one day, she covered, which I think, three quarters of our city's shopping districts. Apparently she had several vehicles to contain her stuffs. Anyway, due to the enormous amount of goods, she requested another room for her things, which, we are perfectly happy to loan to. Why, we can get extra revenue, and we don't have to worry about extra room services!

Room 31 

Ok, what do we have here? Well, this is the room of the pink-haired girl who was seen sitting on the shoulder of the occupant of room 11. I guess she decided to have a room of her own, so we gave it to her. She has the habit of giving people nicknames. One room service guy was called 'toothy', the receptionist was called 'pencil', the bellboy was called 'fatty' and I was called… never mind. So am I right to conclude anyone she knows has a nickname? Wonder what nicknames she gave her companions. Anyway, I am still getting calls of terrorism, as in the got lost, knocking on wrong doors at the wrong times kind of terrorism. Well, the amount actually doubled. So I guess she also has no sense of directions, or was it because of her that the occupant of room 11 is also a direction dummy… never mind.

Anyway, when I walked passed her room earlier, I heard something that resembles what I hear Monday and every other unexpected times, in the conference room. Was she having some kind of meeting, perhaps some sort of organization? Forget it. I'm not going to poke my nose into this anymore; I'm not about to give myself more trouble…

Room 32 

Well remember that freaky scientist or researcher or whatever, the one in room 12? And so remember that young girl who opened the door when I knocked on the door? Well, this room is hers. Same case as the one in room 31, I think, decided to get a room for her. Girls, see what I mean? Anyway she usually don't stay in her room often, I believe she is in room 11, with her whoever it is, doing some freaking experiments or research.

Room 33 and Room 34 

Well, at first, we had two people fighting for room 33, a middle-aged man and a young girl. They seemed to have the idea that one of them should have the room because he or she loves or respect the occupant of room 13 more than the other. Ok… fine. You can argue for all you want, we have perfectly ample time for you to decide. Despite that, they started to get a little 'physical' in their argument, so we had to step in. In the end we decided to give room 33 to the girl, and room 34 to the man. Why, because 'ladies first'… so that concludes the room part. Well, I don't know who this person of room 13 is but apparently they both treat him as if he were a god or something… that's what I call scary. Why? You see, as I previously said, the occupant of room 13 is very vulnerable to sickness and… never mind. Then these two people are constantly outside his door, or inside his room, awaiting any command from him. Then they would fight over who should do the job. Over at the hotel, we are constantly fighting over who have to do the job, in the sense that whoever doesn't have to do it wins. Over there, it's the opposite. It seems like whoever gets to do the job is the winner… so we have the girl running down to the restaurant to grab food, the man to go get medicine, this and that…

Ok, that's the end of this entry of this group of people. I assumed that's the end of all, whew.

But guess what? My troubles SEEMED over, but the real horror is at the back… we have another group of people coming in… this time…

* * *

A/N haha, so that's the end of take two. still want more? you'll have to review and wait. Whahaha! thanks for coming! 


	3. Take 3

**Journal of a hotel manager Take 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: nothing changes anyway so refer to the previous ones.

* * *

Today I reported to work, my staff saw me coming and quickly made a path for me. Why, you must be wondering. Because I looked like a zombie, dark rings, pale face… I told myself this morning that today is a new day, but, hey, whom am I kidding… So, I dragged myself to work.

And as usual, my walking to the lobby would tell me everything. And this day is no difference. The strong wind told me the arrival of trouble, the sight of black warned me of danger.

**Room 40**

This one had a kid in here, I guess about high school 1st year or so. Well the striking thing about him is his orange hair, kind of weird don't you think? Orange? I thought it was dyed, but after that someone tipped me off that it was natural… Anyway I don't know what's with him, he's never smiling, never talking much, never acting much, just plain slacking. Well, never mind. But he seems to be on quite good terms with the previous batches of people, you know, the 'troublemakers'. I recall seeing him and the occupant of Room 26 arguing, to the point it was so close to combat… Well, then a girl from Room 41 stepped in and sort of calmed things down a little. Then I guess he has this habit of calling the occupant of Room 10 by his name apparently, and receive some, well, uh, faces from the named. Weird. Anyhow, I think all these people have started to drive people of my hotel mad, and to some extent they hallucinate… one of the chambermaids actually said there's a toy lion or something, whatever it is, a stuffed animal, walking in his room the other day. Then another said the stuffed lion was disappearing into the next room, then later she said she followed it and ended up, first in room 30, and then room 44… you know, STUFFED ANIMALS DON'T WALK!!!!!! URGH!!!!

**Room 41**

This little girl, well, can't really call her little; though she's a little short… never mind. So I guess she's quite related to some people in there. I heard her brother is the one from room 6, she seems to be a childhood friend of the one from room 26, and sort of a peacemaker between fights of occupants of room 40 and 26, an acquaintance of occupants of room 33 and 34, good friend of the one in room 45… well seems like she's that popular. Anyway she seems weird… kind of interested in the uh, basic things we use. I don't think she had ever seen a shower or something because apparently she tried to study it and broke it… then I guess she never see a bathtub before, then there's the uh toilet seat, this and that… well, I guess she's part of the group so the one in Room 1 is going to have another field day.

**Room 42**

Ok this one…what should I say, rivals with the one in Room 40? Well basically I think this is like a one-way sort of thing cause somehow I think the one in room 40 is sort of friendly to him while he just turns a cold shoulder to him, and everyone else. But this guy looks okay on the outside, weird on the inside. Why? Because I think he's got some fetish over handicraft and sewing. Oh how do I know, well, I heard this from another chambermaid, uh, a normal and sane one. She said she went for room service, and then she saw loads of cloth, clothes, stuff toys, laces, needles, pins, and threads… Couldn't hurt to have a hobby right? And uh, nothing wrong about guys who prefer to have sewing as a hobby right?

**Room 43**

Well, this one has a sort of big guy in here. He's tall, way too tall, dark, like a foreigner, and big, like a gorilla. Ok, maybe gorilla isn't the word but that's not the point. Seems like he's a background character all the while, quiet, don't talk, don't act, never says or does a thing. Ok, great, now I'm the one starting to get weird. Hmm… I think this big guy likes cute stuff, because I saw him feeding birds at the birdbath in our courtyard. Then I remembered my mentor's words. "Do not judge a book by its covers!" "Do not judge a book by its covers!" "Do not judge a book by its covers!" "Do not judge a book by its covers!" "Do not judge a book by its covers!"

**Room 44**

Why does she remind me of someone? Oh I remember now. She reminds me of the lady in room 30, because, uh, some similarities in their, uh, physical assets… Well, I found out that she's a nice little girl, polite, generous, caring, kind, helpful… whatever. And on the other hand, she has great imagination and a horrible taste for food… she actually drinks tea with salt, eats bread with red bean paste (FYI, that was specially requested…), and some other special tastes, which I couldn't figure out until now… Why do I get the feeling that the kitchen, for either room service or restaurants is going after my blood soon for unbearable working conditions??? Maybe I should just take leave for a while until this hell is over and then I'll come back…

**Room 45**

Uh, this one is well, like I have said thousands or millions of times, WEIRD. He wears a green hat so that even you look from underneath his eyes are shrouded in shadow. He carries a cane, and dresses like a Japanese. Well, can't say anything's wrong about that right? He has a black cat following him when he came in. And by our rules, pets are not allowed to be within the hotel premises, but only in restricted areas where we have services to care for pets. Then he sort of smiled and bended down to carry the cat, which was sort of struggling, and asked very cheerfully our receptionist, 'does she look like a cat to you'? Our immediate reaction was a fall in face, followed by a question in our heads. 'Is this guy from an insane asylum?' I think so. Then we saw the old man from room 1, sitting in the lounge, facing us, making circles with his finger beside his head, an action that most of us would know to mean 'crazy'. So after much consideration, we have decided to make an exception this time. And ended up, we had a few cases of our male room service people fainting. Their account was that they saw a nude female apparition appearing out of nowhere when they were doing room service…

**Room 46**

Bald guy!!!! This guy is bald!!! Well, nothing wrong about that though… but he likes to fight a lot. Why do people from this group like to fight? Well, he's always seen with the occupant of room 47, his fighting partners are the ones from room 26 and 40, plus he likes to trail behind the occupants of room 11 and 31. And fighting, I meant heated ones. Till date, we have 7 broken windows, 8 torn-down doors, 9 spoiled beds and 10 destroyed rooms. After so much, we have gotten rather used to this already. All we did was to bring the bill to room 1 and that's it. Goodbye.

**Room 47**

Uh, this is the one who was trailing behind the occupants of room 11, 31 and 46. Ok, at first glance, he's pretty normal, until when he talks. I don't know what has gotten to this guy, seriously what happened when he was growing up or something, but he's a pure narcissus. Help… he has called 5 of my staff ugly, 4 of their actions unsightly, 3 of them ghastly, 2 of them hideous and 1 of them dreadful. And to be exact, that dreadful one was I. And he has a habit of flaunting his 'beauty' every one other second. Humph, you think you're really, uh, beautiful? Well think again! There are loads of handsome ones in this group of yours, and you can't even hold a candle to them! There's the handsome one in Room 6, the cutie in room 10, the cheery one in room 13, the hunk in room 29, and the kid in room 40! Ha! See who gets the last laugh now! And to think there are many other gorgeous ladies in your group! YOU!!!! URGH!!!! Well, I can't really blame him, for calling me dreadful, due to the dark rings and the lack color on my face…

Ok, that's it! I had enough! You won't see me tomorrow! I'm taking a vacation!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dear Sir,

I am requesting a one-week off from work, to take a break from work once in a while. I believe I do need the rest and need it urgently. In the mean time, my colleagues whom I believe can handle the job as well as I can can replace my absenteeism. I am sorry for the inconvenience caused but I believe I have done my utmost best in the past days to handle our extraordinary guests. Therefore I seek your understanding that I seriously need this break before I join the other two employees from the kitchen department in the institution of mental health.

Also I hope urge you to take actions to deal with the unusual guests before we face even more serious consequences. I am no financial analyst, but I did happen to pass by the accounts department and saw grim faces of our teammates there. Whatever figures that would appear on the reports that are coming in, I hope you can see for yourself the damage done to our hotel and perhaps understand our plights of being on the frontline.

Once again, I would like to apologize for not being able to work for the coming week, starting from tomorrow. I wish you all the best in coping with the guests.

* * *

"Hi darlings, this is ………………… leave me a message after the tone and I'll get back to you in rocket minutes!!!!"

"Hey, listen it's me, can I borrow your summer house for a week starting from tomorrow? For some reasons I cannot bring myself to stay in a **hotel**, especially a five-star one. I'll explain when I see you. Get back to me as quickly as you can all right? Thanks."

* * *

"Hihi! Everyone! this is the end! i'm now on a holiday somewhere beautiful, i shall not tell you where, in case my boss looks you up to find my whereabouts! Leave me a review after the tone and i'll get back you when i get back!!!! BYE!!!" 


End file.
